creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Giant engineer
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Giant engineer page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ClericofMadness (Talk) 21:31, September 19, 2011 Wassup? Did you write 1999? If so, can I write a spin-off of it? Thanks. JimmyTheKeybladeWielder 21:33, April 13, 2012 (UTC) Hey I just wanted to ask did you write 1999? It was really good. It also startled me because I live not far from Pickering. Very creepy. Well done! Yukiyoma 20:19, July 15, 2012 (UTC) 1999 Dude, i love that story! No cliches, no overuse of gore, it's perfect. Though, i wish you would continue it. SOMEGUY123 (talk) 15:56, September 18, 2013 (UTC) Update: Glad to see you're updating it again! :D SOMEGUY123 (talk) 10:57, November 24, 2013 (UTC) AFB I've added you the AbuseFilterBypass user group, meaning you should be able to bypass the title blacklist and edit your pasta without any difficulties. Hope that helps. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 04:47, January 17, 2014 (UTC) 1999 Again I'm just wondering when it will end (not how it will end.) Because it's a very interesting story and the new part is even better! SOMEGUY123 (talk) 05:33, January 17, 2014 (UTC) RE: Ah, I see, but I just hope it has a decent ending. SOMEGUY123 (talk) 13:24, January 18, 2014 (UTC) Hey If you're having an issue on uploading updates on here, I uploaded your article on the Spinpasta wiki. Leave a message on my user talk if you want to update it here, if you're having troubles. I'll be glad to help you out. Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring 07:19, July 18, 2014 (UTC) :Shit. A reminder, if you get this message. You have to be there on the wiki for a while, because it's protected from new and unregistered users Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring 07:23, July 18, 2014 (UTC) Hi, I just wanted to know if I could use 1999 to make a short film. Is that okay with you? Ramiro rojas3 (talk) 07:32, August 6, 2014 (UTC) Is this official? So i found this text supposedly showing the current update. Did you make it? Also is 1999 real or fake? If its fake do you still have the bear head/mask and what happened to it? Update 4/27/2014 I've been very reluctant to go back and ask Wilson to see the tape. I kept telling my curiosity that I already knew what was on the tape, and that there was no need to fill my mind with more scarring memories. But with my curiosity combined with the vast amounts of emails I've been recieving, I had to watch it. Oh, and by the way. Fuck you for making me. I called Wilson and he told me that he would be waiting for me with the tape. I got in my car and started driving down. The car ride was only a couple minutes, but felt like an eternity. Every single red light was like the world trying to stop me from seeing it. That it was trying to tell me that I could just go home and forget about this whole thing. But forgetting something like that isn't an option for me. I had to finish what I started. When I finally arrived at the police station, I met Wilson at the front desk. I asked him for the tape, and he gave it to me without speaking. He unlocked the door to the viewing room, and he closed it after I entered. I looked back at the door for a moment, But I couldn't back out. Not now. I popped the cassette into the player and I moved my finger over to the play button and pushed it. I tried to assure myself that it wouldn't be anything worse than what I've seen so far. I had countless nightmares and cold sweats over these things. one more couldn't hurt, right? Wrong. There was no apparent title for this episode, and it was filmed with the same bad camcorder. The first thing that came up on the screen was a zoomed in shot of Mr Bear, and the clarity was just as bad as before. "Today, we will be lighting a campfire." In a sadistically cheerful voice. The camera zoomed out to show the firepit, lit. Around it were a bunch of children, sitting in a circle around the fire. I could see that the youngest one was about 4 or five, and she was laughing. She didn't know what they were going to do. And that was probably the worst part about it. She was laughing, yet she was a lamb to the slaughter. I nearly did pause the tape to get a bag, but I kept my lunch down. The oldest was about 12. His eyes were darting around frantically. The camera faced Mr. Bear again. "We will be playing a game of duck-duck-goose to see who gets to feed the fire." He said, pausing. "Alright children. Start!" One of the kids got up, and went around the circle of children. "Duck. Duck. Duck. Duck. Duck. Goose." the child said, his voice devoid of all emotion. He picked one of the smaller children, and the two started running around the circle. The older boy easily outrunning the younger one. The younger one went around, and picked someone who was older than him. She easily tagged him, and the boy faced Mr. Bear. "You've been tagged!" Mr. Bear said. "You're first." I saw two large arms go and grab the kid, and the kid struggled to get out of his grasp. It was no use, and Mr. Bear threw the kid straight into the burning firepit. The kid screamed and wailed as he tried to get out of the fire, and the kids started to part the circle so he could escape. Mr Bear ran at the kid, and kicked the kid back into the pit. The screaming stopped, and the body went limp. the entire tape was one full hour. But the sad part about it was that the older kids picked the little kids, who couldn't catch the older ones. The youngest one, the 4 year old girl, was picked after that. And she too, was thrown into the fire. I just closed my eyes and covered my ears, waiting for the screaming to be over. Next up was, again, one of the older kids. She went around and picked the third smallest kid (The second smallest was the one who was thrown in first). And he was killed aswell. Except he barely made it out. His scorched hands and head were just out of the pit before his body went limp, and Mr Bear kicked him back into the center of the burning pit. Another old boy went. And he picked the fourth smallest boy. Except the small boy was fast, and he tagged the older one. The older one was dumbfounded, and before he knew it, Mr Bear was reaching out for him. But the kid was strong. He was able to get himself out of Mr Bears grasp and made a beeline away from him. I found myself slowly whispering to myself "Run faster! Run faster!" Mr Bear made no attempt at chasing him. I then heard 6 gunshots, and a cry of pain. Mr Bear faced the camera. "He is not a child of the light." The rest of the tape was a blur to me. My mind was racing. And my hatred for this bastard was growing. He turned an innocent game for children into a game of russian roulette. I think about twice he stopped the game to pour more gasoline into the fire. Both of the times were when a child was thrown into a pit. After all but one was gone, Mr Bear walked over to the boy who was shot, who had been screaming for half of the entire episode. He brought his limp body back to the pit and threw him into the fire. Mr Bear came back to the last boy remaining. Although I couldn't tell how old he was because the camera cut out before they showed the boys face. As I walked out, I snuck a glance at Wilson. He looked me in the eyes and said "You didn't have to see those tapes." I didn't reply, nor did I look back at him. I just walked straight out the door and kept on walking. I got in my car and went home. When I got home, I splashed some water on my face and went to lie down in my bed. But honestly, I don't think I needed sleep anyways. Don't expect an update for long. -Elliot Update 4/28/2014 I wasn't planning on an update so soon, but I've uncovered a large finding that needs to be shared. I hadn't been able to sleep the night that I had seen the tape of the burning. At around 2 in the morning, I had a hunch. I didn't have anything else to do that night, because sleep was out of the question, so I went into a closet and got out the tube TV that started this whole catastrophe. I set up the bunny ears and plugged it into the wall socket. The regular channels were the same as they were before, except TVO Kids was gone, and there were a couple of channels that were either new, or I didn't pay attention to them that much as a kid. Either way, I went back to the closet for the remote, and I entered in channel 21. I was expecting static, but none came, instead was just a blank screen with the words "Caledon Local 21 is not being serviced at this time." I had then remembered that the shows were only on at 4 to 9 PM. I had to wait until the next day to do so. I did manage to get some sleep that night, although that was probably because I had been laying down for a while. When I woke up at 12:00 PM, I had decided to give Wilson a call. I dialed up his number and asked him to come over to see what was going on with Caledon Local 21. He said that he was too busy. I knew it was a lie, though. Whether it was one for the sake of what he might see, or for what I might see. Either way, I waited until 4 and turned on the TV, turning it on to channel 21. The episode that aired was a Booby episode. The same one that I wrote about in the beginning of this blog. I watched the five minute episode, and I noticed something that I hadn't before. In the background was a bear mask, the one Mr Bear uses in the Mr Bear's Cellar episodes. After the episode was over, it went on to another Mr Bear's Cellar episode. Although there was no number nor was there a title, but as the show began, I immediately recognized what it was. It was the burning episode. My original intent was to shut the TV off right then and there, but I had remembered the way the tape had cut off at the end. Maybe this episode showed what would happen to the kid? I turned the volume all the way down and left the room to set a timer for 59 minutes. I made myself a sandwhich, and waited. It wasn't that long of a wait. I enjoyed my sandwhich, and I took out a bag of chips along with a glass of milk. It was a good meal, and before I knew it, the hour was up. I went back to the TV and saw that it was at the same part that it cut out to, with Mr. Bear going up towards the kid that had survived the slaughter. It didn't cut out this time. And I had noticed that it was one of the older kids who had made it. "And now." Mr Bear said. "We have to put out the fire." I saw Mr Bear get out a box cutter, and grab the boy. He took the box cutter and sliced open the boy's artery. Mr Bear held the boy over the fire, and let the boy's blood extinguish the now dying out fire. Once the fire was out, Mr Bear threw the boy into the pit. The boy hit his head hard on the ground, and thankfully, he was knocked unconcious. But that is not the reason why I'm writing this update. It took me a few minutes before it hit me. If shows are still being aired on the local channel, that means somebody has to be broadcasting them. So I have a plan. I'm going to Mr Bear's house in Caledon, and I'm going to get that murdering son of a bitch. Wish me luck. God knows what he might be capable of. I'll get back to you when, ''if ''I come back. But as for now, I leave you with this. -Elliot Hope you give an answer :) Also why you inactive? Jfgoofy (talk) 20:47, September 2, 2014 (UTC) -------------- No these entries were not written by me, so I guess they're unofficial. I was very busy with school which is why I haven't updated in a long time. Now that my friends have taken an interest I probably will continue writing soon. As for the story being real or fake....I'll leave that up for people to decide. -giant 1999 Movie Just wondering if you have ever been approched by someone wanted to do a film adaptation of 1999 and would you want someone to do an adaptation of the story into film?Bwarr92 (talk) 14:06, October 10, 2014 (UTC) ---- Nope, it would be pretty cool though -giant What would you require in order for someone to adapt it into a movie?Bwarr92 (talk) 14:53, October 10, 2014 (UTC)